1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transporting apparatus and a transporting method, by which substrates to be processed, such as semiconductor wafers and glass substrates for a LCD (liquid crystal display) unit etc., are successively conveyed for an appropriate process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a manufacturing process for producing semiconductor devices, there is widely adopted a substrate processing apparatus which successively transports the substrates to be processed, such as semiconductor wafers and LCD glass substrates etc.(referred to xe2x80x9csubstratesxe2x80x9d hereinafter), to a cleaning bath filled up with the chemicals, the rinsing liquids etc. or a drying section.
In order to allow the above substrate processing apparatus to clean a plurality (e.g. 50 pcs.) of wafers or the like effectively, it has been that in the arrangement where a wafer delivery section is provided between a loading and unloading section and a processing section for the wafers etc., a method of transporting the plural wafers, which are vertically arranged at predetermined intervals, by a wafer delivering unit arranged in the wafer delivery section, consequently loading the wafers into respective processing units and also unloading the wafers from the processing units by the wafer delivering unit is preferable.
Now, the substrate processing apparatus of this kind has a problem that when the unprocessed and processed wafers are carried by the identical delivering unit, then contaminants, such as particles, which have been sticking to the unprocessed wafers, are transferred to the processed wafers through the intermediary of a wafer holding part of the wafer delivery unit, so that the processed wafers are subjected to contamination unfortunately. In order to solve this problem, it is thought that two different wafer delivering units take charges of carrying the unprocessed wafers and carrying the processed wafers, respectively. However, such a provision of two delivering units would cause the apparatus to be large-sized.
In order to solve the above problem, there is known a substrate processing apparatus where the wafer holding part of the wafer delivering unit is constituted by a first holding part consisting of two holding members for respectively holding the wafers etc. vertically and a second holding part of three holding members and additionally, the first and second holding parts are adapted so as to elevate relatively to each other, whereby the wafers etc. can be held by the raised one of the first and second holding parts. (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6-163670)
In the above-mentioned apparatus, however, there are two different situations to hold the unprocessed wafers etc. and hold the processed wafers etc. since the first holding part does carry each wafer at two inner points of both sides of the wafer, while the second holding part carries each wafer at three points consisting of the bottom center and both sides of the wafer. Thus, two different holding situations in the identical wafer delivering unit causes the stability in holding the wafers to be influenced. Especially, at the first holding part to hold each wafer at two inner points of both sides of the wafer, there exists a problem to produce particles because of xe2x80x9cshakyxe2x80x9d wafers and mutual contacts of wafers in transportation, thereby causing the reduction of product yield. Although it is thought to expand each width of the holding members in order to solve the problem, it also means to increase the contact area with the wafers, thereby increasing the possibility of producing the particles.
Now, it should be noted that, with the finer and large-scale integration and high-productivity required for the semiconductor devices in recent years, the wafers are showing a tendency to increase the diameter, for example, from 8 inches wafer to 12 inches wafer.
Under such a situation, since the size and weight of the wafer are also increased, the wafers have to be horizontally accommodated in the carrier in loading to or unloading them from the processing units, while such a horizontal arrangement has to be changed into the vertical arrangement in processing them in the processing units. However, if the posture of the wafer is changed from the horizontal arrangement to the vertical arrangement together with the carrier, there arise problems that the positional shifting of the wafers is caused and the particles are produced in transportation, so that the product yield is lowered.
Accordingly, we, inventors have developed a substrate transporting apparatus in which the horizontal arrangement of the wafers is changed to the vertical arrangement before processing the wafers, while the vertical arrangement of the wafers is changed to the horizontal arrangement after processing the wafers, as a result of our diligent investigation. (see Japanese Patent Application No. 9-116571) According to the developed substrate transporting apparatus, it is possible to process the substrates after changing the posture of substrates horizontally accommodated in a container into the vertical arrangement and also accommodate the substrates into the container after changing the posture of processed substrates to the horizontal arrangement.
Nevertheless, when changing the posture of the unprocessed and processed wafers by identical posture changing means, there still remains the problem that the particles sticking in carrying the unprocessed wafers stick to the processed wafers again, so that the wafers are contaminated together with the reduction in product yield. Therefore, it has been necessary to provide the posture changing means for the unprocessed wafers on the input side and the posture changing means for the processed wafers on the output side, respectively.
Also in this case, however, such a provision of two posture changing means would cause the apparatus to be large-sized. Furthermore, since conveyer means and the respective processing units are further large-sized with the above-mentioned tendency to increase the diameter of wafers, the problem of reducing the throughput of the apparatus arises.
Accordingly, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a substrate transporting apparatus which is small-sized to improve the throughput and capable of carrying the unprocessed substrates and the processed substrates under the same holding condition thereby to hold the substrates stably and improve the product yield.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a substrate transporting method by which the substrate transporting apparatus can be smallsized thereby to improve the throughput and the product yield.
As a first feature of the present invention, the above-mentioned objects described above can be accomplished by a substrate transporting apparatus comprising:
a substrate loading and unloading section for loading and unloading a plurality of substrates;
a substrate processing section for applying a designated treatment on the substrates;
a substrate delivery section for delivering the substrates from the substrate loading and unloading section to the substrate processing section and vice versa, the substrate delivery section having substrate holding means for holding the substrates delivered in a row;
substrate transporting means for transporting the substrates between the substrate processing section and the substrate delivery section; and
substrate spacing means for vertically holding the substrates lined up at predetermined intervals, the substrate spacing means being positioned between the substrate holding means and the substrate transporting means,
wherein the substrate spacing means includes a first holding part for holding the substrates and a second holding part for holding the substrates;
the first holding part has a lower-part supporting member formed with a plurality of holding grooves lined up, the holding grooves respectively engaging with bottom portions of the substrates when holding the substrates vertically, and a side-part supporting member formed with a plurality of holding grooves lined up, the holding grooves respectively engaging with upper side edges on both sides of each of the bottom portions of the substrates when holding the substrates vertically;
the second holding part has a lower-part supporting member formed with a plurality of holding grooves lined up, the holding grooves respectively engaging with bottom portions of the substrates when holding the substrates vertically, and a side-part supporting member formed with a plurality of holding grooves lined up, the holding grooves respectively engaging with upper side edges on both sides of each of the bottom portions of the substrates when holding the substrates vertically; and
the first and second holding parts are adapted so as to rise and fall relatively to each other, whereby the substrates are held by either one of the first holding part and the second holding part, at predetermined intervals.
The second feature of the present invention reside in that the holding grooves of the first holding part and the second holding part are formed so as to engage with the substrates at symmetrical positions thereof.
The third feature of the present invention reside in that, in common with the first holding part and the second holding part, the side-part supporting members are adapted so as to hold the substrates on one hand and the lower-part supporting members are adapted so as to prevent the substrates being held by the side-part supporting members from inclining on the other hand.
The fourth feature of the present invention reside in that, in common with the first holding part and the second holding part, the
holding grooves of the side-part supporting members are formed so as to have substantial V-shaped cross sections on one hand and the holding grooves of the lower-part supporting members are formed so as to have substantial Y-shaped cross sections on the other hand.
The fifth feature of the present invention reside in that the first holding part and the second holding part are installed in two different holders, respectively and wherein at least either one of the holders is provided with elevating means for elevating the first holding part and the second holding part relatively to each other.
The sixth feature of the present invention reside in that the first holding part and the second holding part are adapted so as to change respective directions of the first and second holding parts in a horizontal plane.
The seventh feature of the present invention reside in that the substrate spacing means is adapted so as to move to both vertical and horizontal directions.
The eighth feature of the present invention reside in that a substrate transporting apparatus comprises:
horizontal holding means for horizontally holding a plurality of substrates at intervals;
vertical holding means for vertically holding the substrates at intervals; and
posture changing means for changing the posture of the substrates from horizontal arrangement thereof to the vertical arrangement and vice versa, the posture changing being disposed between the horizontal holding means and the vertical holding means;
wherein the posture changing means includes a first holder and a second holder both of which are arranged so as to face each other in the direction of a horizontal axis and adapted so as to rotate about the horizontal axis;
the first holder is provided, on the surface facing the second holder, with:
a plurality of first holding grooves juxtaposed to extend in one direction to depart from the horizontal axis; and
a plurality of second holding grooves juxtaposed to extend in another direction to depart from the horizontal axis;
the second holder is provided, on the surface facing the first holder, with:
a plurality of third holding grooves juxtaposed to extend in one direction to depart from the horizontal axis, the third parallel grooves also facing the first parallel grooves respectively, in parallel with the first parallel grooves; and
a plurality of fourth holding grooves juxtaposed to extend in another direction to depart from the horizontal axis, the fourth parallel grooves also facing the second parallel grooves respectively, in parallel with the second parallel grooves; and wherein
the substrates are carried by the first parallel grooves and the third parallel grooves, while the substrates are also carried by the second parallel grooves and the fourth parallel grooves.
The ninth feature of the present invention reside in that the second parallel grooves are formed so as to extend in the direction to depart from the horizontal axis, opposite to the direction that the first parallel grooves extend, while the fourth parallel grooves are formed so as to extend in the direction to depart from the horizontal axis, opposite to the direction that the third parallel grooves extend.
The tenth feature of the present invention reside in that the substrate transporting apparatus further comprises:
a substrate loading and unloading section for loading and unloading the substrates;
a substrate processing section for applying a designated treatment on the substrates; and
substrate transporting means for transporting the substrates in the substrate processing section;
wherein the horizontal holding means serves to receive the substrates from the substrate loading and unloading section and send the substrates to the substrate loading and unloading section; and
the vertical holding means serves to receive the substrates from the substrate transporting means and send the substrates to the substrate transporting means in the substrate processing section.
The eleventh feature of the present invention reside in that, providing that either one of directions along which the first parallel grooves are successively formed is defined as a first direction while an opposite direction to the first direction is defined as a second direction,
respective lateral portions of the first and third parallel grooves in the first direction are positioned on the opposite side of respective lateral portions of the second and fourth parallel grooves in the second direction, putting the horizontal axis therebetween.
The twelfth feature of the present invention reside in that the second parallel grooves are formed so as to extend in the direction of departing from the horizontal axis and intersecting with the extending direction of the first parallel grooves, while the fourth parallel grooves are formed so as to extend in the direction of departing from the horizontal axis and intersecting with the extending direction of the third parallel grooves.
The thirteenth feature of the present invention reside in that the substrate transporting apparatus further comprises:
a substrate loading and unloading section for loading and unloading the substrates;
a substrate processing section for applying a designated treatment on the substrates; and
substrate transporting means for transporting the substrates in the substrate processing section;
wherein the horizontal holding means serves to receive the substrates from the substrate loading and unloading section and send the substrates to the substrate loading and unloading section; and
the vertical holding means serves to receive the substrates from the substrate transporting means and send the substrates to the substrate transporting means in the substrate processing section.
The fourteenth feature of the present invention reside in that the posture changing means further includes moving means for moving the first holder to and away from the second holders relatively and rotating means for rotating the first holder and the second holder about the horizontal axis.
The fifteenth feature of the present invention reside in that the horizontal holding means is movable relatively to the posture changing means in the horizontal direction.
The sixteenth feature of the present invention reside in that the horizontal holding means is provided with a plurality of holding parts which horizontally hold the substrates independently of each other.
The seventeenth feature of the present invention reside in that the vertical holding means is movable relatively to the posture changing means in both horizontal and vertical directions.
The eighteenth feature of the present invention reside in that the vertical holding means is movable relatively to the posture changing means in both horizontal and vertical directions and also rotatable in a horizontal plane.
The nineteenth feature of the present invention reside in that the first, second, third and fourth holding grooves of the first and second holders are provided with exhaust holes connected with exhaust means.
The twentieth feature of the present invention reside in that a method of transporting a plurality of substrates by using a substrate transporting apparatus comprising:
horizontal holding means for holding a plurality of substrates at intervals, horizontally;
vertical holding means for holding the substrates at intervals, vertically; and
posture changing means for changing the posture of the substrates from horizontal arrangement thereof to the vertical arrangement and vice versa, the posture changing being disposed between the horizontal holding means and the vertical holding means;
wherein said posture changing means includes first and second holders which are arranged so as to face each other in the direction of a horizontal axis and adapted so as to rotate about a horizontal axis;
the first holder is provided, on a surface thereof facing the second holder, with a plurality of first holding grooves juxtaposed so as to extend in a direction to depart from the horizontal axis and a plurality of second holding grooves juxtaposed so as to extend in another direction to depart from the horizontal axis and be different from the direction along which the first holding grooves extend;
the second holder is provided, on a surface thereof facing the first holder, with a plurality of third holding grooves juxtaposed so as to extend in a direction to depart from the horizontal axis, the third holding grooves also facing the first holding grooves respectively, in parallel with the first holding grooves, and a plurality of fourth holding grooves juxtaposed so as to extend in another direction to depart from the horizontal axis and be different from the direction along which said third holding grooves extend, the fourth holding grooves also facing the second holding grooves respectively, in parallel with the second holding grooves;
the second holding grooves are formed so as to extend in the direction to depart from the horizontal axis, opposite to the direction that the first holding grooves extend, while the fourth holding grooves are formed so as to extend in the direction to depart from the horizontal axis, opposite to the direction that the third holding grooves extend.
The substrate is carried by the first holding grooves and the third holding grooves, while the substrate is also carried by the second holding grooves and the fourth holding grooves, the method comprising the steps of:
holding unprocessed ones of the substrates by the first and third holding grooves; and
holding processed ones of the substrates by the second and fourth holding grooves.
The twenty first feature of the present invention reside in that providing that either one of directions along which the first holding grooves are successively formed is defined as a first direction while an opposite direction to the first direction is defined as a second direction, respective half portions of the first and third holding grooves on a side of the first direction are positioned on the opposite side of respective half portions of the second and fourth holding grooves on a side of the second direction, putting the horizontal axis therebetween;
the method further comprising the steps of:
holding unprocessed ones of the substrates by the respective half portions of the first and third holding grooves on a side of the first direction; and
holding processed ones of the substrates by the respective half portions of the second and fourth holding grooves on a side of the second direction.
The twenty second feature of the present invention reside in that a method of transporting a plurality of substrates by using a substrate transporting apparatus comprising:
horizontal holding means for holding a plurality of substrates at intervals, horizontally;
vertical holding means for holding the substrates at intervals, vertically; and
posture changing means for changing the posture of the substrates from horizontal arrangement thereof to the vertical arrangement and vice versa, the posture changing being disposed between the horizontal holding means and the vertical holding means;
wherein the posture changing means includes first and second holders which are arranged so as to face each other in the direction of a horizontal axis and adapted so as to rotate about a horizontal axis;
the first holder is provided, on a surface thereof facing the second holder, with a plurality of first holding grooves juxtaposed so as to extend in a direction to depart from the horizontal axis and a plurality of second holding grooves juxtaposed so as to extend in another direction to depart from the horizontal axis and be different from the direction along which the first holding grooves extend;
the second holder is provided, on a surface thereof facing the first holder, with a plurality of third holding grooves juxtaposed so as to extend in a direction to depart from the horizontal axis, the third holding grooves also facing the first holding grooves respectively, in parallel with the first holding grooves, and a plurality of fourth holding grooves juxtaposed so as to extend in another direction to depart from the horizontal axis and be different from the direction along which the third holding grooves extend, the fourth holding grooves also facing the second holding grooves respectively, in parallel with the second holding grooves;
the second holding grooves are formed so as to extend in the direction to depart from the horizontal axis, opposite to the direction that the first holding grooves extend, while the fourth holding grooves are formed so as to extend in the direction to depart from the horizontal axis, opposite to the direction that the third holding grooves extend.
The substrate is carried by the first holding grooves and the third holding grooves, while the substrate is also carried by the second holding grooves and the fourth holding grooves, the method comprising the steps of:
in case of delivering an unprocessed substrate, positioning the first and second holders of the posture changing means so that the first, second, third and fourth holding grooves thereof extend horizontally;
delivering the unprocessed substrate horizontally held by the horizontal holding means to the first and third holding grooves;
rotating the first and second holders about the horizontal axis by an angle of 90 degrees thereby to hold the unprocessed substrate vertically;
delivering the unprocessed substrate vertically held by the first and second holders to the vertical holding means;
in case of delivering a processed substrate, positioning the first and second holders of the posture changing means so that the first, second, third and fourth holding grooves thereof extend vertically;
delivering the processed substrate vertically held by the vertical holding means to the second and fourth holding grooves;
rotating the first and second holders about the horizontal axis by an angle of 90 degrees thereby to hold the processed substrate horizontally; and
delivering the processed substrate horizontally held by the first and second holders to the horizontal holding means.
The twenty third feature of the present invention reside in that providing that either one of directions along which the first holding grooves are successively formed is defined as a first direction while an opposite direction to the first direction is defined as a second direction, respective half portions of the first and third holding grooves on a side of the first direction are positioned on the opposite side of respective half portions of the second and fourth holding grooves on a side of the second direction, putting the horizontal axis therebetween;
the method further comprising the steps of:
delivering the unprocessed substrate horizontally held by the horizontal holding means to the half portions of the first and third holding grooves in the first direction;
delivering the processed substrate vertically held by the vertical holding means to the half portions of the second and fourth holding grooves in the second direction;
The twenty fourth feature of the present invention reside in that a method of transporting a plurality of substrates further comprising, in delivering the substrates between said posture changing means and the vertical holding means, the steps of:
providing the vertical holding means with a plurality of grooves for holding the substrates formed at a pitch equal to half of the pitch at which the first, second, third and fourth holding grooves are formed on the first and second holders of the posture changing means;
first delivering the substrates held by the posture changing means to every other grooves of the vertical holding means;
holding the substrates by the posture changing means again;
arranging the vertical holding means and the posture changing means such a way that the vertical holding means are shifted by one pitch of said grooves of the vertical holding means with respect to the posture changing means; and
second delivering said substrates held by the posture changing means to every other remaining grooves between the substrates which have been delivered to the vertical holding means at the first delivering step.
The twenty fifth feature of the present invention reside in that a method of transporting a plurality of substrates further comprising, in delivering the substrates between the posture changing means and the vertical holding means, the steps of:
providing the vertical holding means with a plurality of grooves for holding the substrates formed at a pitch equal to half of the pitch at which the first, second, third and fourth holding grooves are formed on the first and second holders of the posture changing means;
holding the substrates so that respective front faces thereof direct one direction, by the posture changing means;
first delivering the substrates held by the posture changing means to every other groove of the vertical holding means;
holding the substrates so that the respective front faces thereof direct the same direction as that at the first delivering step, by the posture changing means again;
rotating the vertical holding means to which the substrates are delivered at the first delivering step, by an angle of 180 degrees;
arranging the vertical holding means and the posture changing means such a way that the vertical holding means are shifted by one pitch of the grooves of the vertical holding means with respect to the posture changing means, so that the grooves of the posture changing means correspond to every other remaining grooves between said substrates which have been delivered to the vertical holding means at the first delivering step; and
second delivering the substrates held by the posture changing means to said every other remaining grooves between the substrates,
whereby the substrates are held by the vertical holding means so that respective adjoining substrates of the substrates face each other with their front faces thereof or their back faces.
The twenty sixth feature of the present invention reside in that a method of transporting a plurality of substrates further comprising, in delivering the substrates between the posture changing means and the vertical holding means, the steps of:
holding the substrates each having a front face and a back face by the grooves of the vertical holding means so as to turn respective directions from back to front of said substrates one by one, whereby respective front faces of the substrates face each other and respective back faces of the substrates face each other;
arranging the grooves of said posture changing means so as to correspond to every other groove of the grooves of the vertical holding means;
first delivering the substrates held by every other groove of the vertical holding means to the grooves of the posture changing means;
rotating the vertical holding means from which the substrates are delivered at the first delivering step, by an angle of 180 degrees;
arranging the vertical holding means and the posture changing means such a way that the vertical holding means are shifted by one pitch of the grooves of the vertical holding means with respect to the posture changing means, so that the grooves of the posture changing means correspond to every other grooves in which the substrates have remained and have not been delivered to the posture changing means at the first delivering step; and
second delivering the substrates held by every other groove of the vertical holding means to the grooves of the posture changing means,
whereby respective front faces of the substrates delivered at the first delivering step and respective front faces of the substrates delivered at the second delivering step direct in the same direction together.
The above and other features and advantages of this invention will become apparent, and the invention itself will best be understood, from a study of the following description and appended claims, with reference had to the attached drawings showing a preferred embodiment of the invention.